In the related art, in a manufacturing line for a semiconductor device such as IC, LSI, or VLSI, there are processes in which halogen corrosive gas such as fluorine corrosive gas or chlorine corrosive gas and plasma thereof are used. In particular, for example, in steps of dry etching, plasma etching, and cleaning, fluorine gas such as CF4, SF6, HF, NF3, or F2 or chlorine gas such as Cl2, SiCl4, BCl3, or HCl is used. Therefore, improvement of corrosion resistance to the corrosive gas and plasma thereof is required for constituent members in a semiconductor manufacturing device. In particular, satisfactory corrosion resistance is required for an electrostatic chuck member among the constituent members in the semiconductor manufacturing device.
Therefore, in the related art, as a corrosion-resistant material used for the electrostatic chuck member, a rare earth metal oxide, a cubic garnet type yttrium aluminum oxide (yttrium aluminum garnet: 5Al2O3.3Y2O3, YAG), a sintered compact of YAG to which a rare earth metal oxide other than yttrium is added is used (for example, refer to Patent Literature Nos. 1 and 2).